Soldier
by zFluffyy
Summary: The adventures of a retired soldier and his wives who has an unfortunate habit of attracting and collecting wives even though he doesn't try. Come join me for his off beat, odd, and sometimes wacky adventures in civilian life.


To coin a phraseA monster musume fan fic.

I do not own monster musume in part or whole, only the characters and scenarios I create for my fan fictions that are not shown in the manga's or cartoon series, all credit goes to the respective owners.  
Use of copy writed material is under federal free use for non profit guidelines.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Soldier.

He heard the screams, the whistle and crump of shells falling around them, the boom of the artillery they were protecting.

A particularly loud "CRUMP"! shook the ground leaving a 15 foot deep crater about 30 feet from the trench they crouched in.

Incoming fire was intensifying, they were getting ready to charge.

A minotaur in his trench wasn't low enough and a bullet took part of one of his horns.

He bellowed in pain, stood, threw a grenade and rattled off a full clip from his BAR before his body jerked backwards and he fell with his skull split open and spilling it's contents all over his flak jacket.

A yell rolled down the trench, 'HERE THEY COME BOYS"! "HOLD YOUR GROUND"!

Some of the enemy made it to the trench and piled in, the fighting became up close and personal.

Screams, sound of breaking bones and flesh tearing, blood everywhere.

He sat up screaming loudly in his bed, gasping and panting he looked around him wildly only to discover he was still at home.

"BELOVED"! A familiar and very much loved voice cried out as someone came into the room and flung herself into his arms, he held her tightly as he calmed down.

It was his wife Lona, a gorgeous hellhound he had met 2 years ago just after he was honorably discharged from the army.

You were sleeping so I stepped out to use the bathroom beloved, are you ok? Was it that awful dream again?

Yes love he said, fourth time this month and it's getting more intense, I think it's time I talked to that therapist your coordinator suggested.

You know I can help you beloved, she said, I could dive your memories and see what's causing it.

I know you can my love, but I love you too much to experience memories that are worse than anything even you have seen before.

She snickered, I'm a hellhound lovemuffin, a demon offspring, I think I could handle any kind of hell men can come up with.

Are you sure about that my sexy little doggy slut? He asked in "that" voice as his hand slipped down between her legs.

Ohhh, ~*"growl"*~ so it's like that is it? she answered in a lascivious, sultry voice and pushed him over onto his back.

Mmmmhmmm, he said and pulled her panties down.

Scene faces as he rolls her over and begins kissing his way down her body.

A few days later he sat in an office talking to a woman there, told her about the dream, she had him describe the feelings that he had during each episode of the dream.

An hour later she told him he needed a vacation, that she believed that stress was bringing on the dreams.

She contacted Ms Smith ad told her of her orders, ms Smith took care of the rest.

two days later he found himself up just outside of a village at an onsen that seemed surrounded by a permanent bubble of winter, when the met the host, a Yuki Onna, he knew why.

It was a mixed bathing onsen but it was off season so there wasn't many people there.

A few day there and he started to feel better, the dreams seem to be fading much to the delight of his wife, he began spending more time with her, even sneakily making love in one of the tubs.

He fell asleep feeling relaxed that evening and suddenly woke, he was on his back, his arms and legs were strapped down and he was in a strange room.

What the hell he muttered quietly to himself, last he remembered he was at that onsen.

He was strapped down and unable to move much.

The door opened so he relaxed and kept his eyes just barely cracked open and observed.

Woman stood next to the bed in a white lab coat, took out a recorder and began dictating.

So far subject 12 has responded nicely to the probes, we have been able to elicit several emotional responses from him, including lust, anger, fear, joy, his induced coma so far has not interfered with the ongoing procedures.

Subject 11 however, the hellhound captured with him 2 weeks ago has not responded as well, she somehow seems to be able to fight against an induced coma and had several times nearly become conscious.

Subject 12 has been declared a success and experimentation will continue, subject 11 however will have to be terminated and disposed of.

She stopped the recording and looked at him for as moment then turned and left the room.

He began to struggle to escape, carefully pulling against the straps on his arms and relaxing, then again repeatedly until he felt the left one loosening.

He kept working it until it let loose with a dull snap and his arm moved freely, so he quickly unstrapped his other arm and freed his legs and was on his feet.

He very carefully opened the door just in time to see the woman coming out of another room down the corridor and walking in the opposite direction, soon as she rounded a hallway door she move do the door and peeked in to see 3 men surrounding a bed with some kind of device held over a hellhound, he carefully stepped in quietly, there was a short, sharp scuffle, and three dead men lay on the floor with broken necks.

He had the hellhound unstrapped, she was moving but not awake so he slapped her, then again, then he growled in her ear, wake up you slut!

Her eyes snapped open and swam wildly for a second then she grabbed him in a desperate hug.

Quiet he said softly we have to get out of here, can you fight?

She bared her claws and fangs and smiled, he grinned.

A few minus later the woman came running down the hall towards the foyer, someone had triggered an alarm, some kind of fight was happening in the foyer, she ran in just in time to get knocked down by a flying body, that's when she heard the growl of an enraged hellhound and a blast of fire shot across the foyer taking the front doors of the hinges.

Someone grabbed her, your coming with us bitch, a dangerous sounding voice near yelled in her ear, yanked her id patch off and she felt herself being carried, she tried to fight, but a hard blow to the back of her head settled her down.

She felt herself get thrown into as seat, the roar of an engine starting and the sensation of a vehicle racing off a high speed.

Soon they came to a town, raced through, someone called the local police thinking it was just some hot rodder from the lab up the road.

Before long the driver saw several white vehicles in pursuit, he didn't slow down, next town he made it to he found what he was looking for, came to a tire screaming halt in front of it, grabbed the woman from the back seat and raced into the building.

3 hours later the lab was surrounded by government vehicles, several helicopters over head, and the man that had escaped talking to some agents, he was dressed in full military combat gear and heavily armed.

His hellhound companion herself , despite her smaller side was also armored down and carried an updated military BAR.

The man himself was carrying a shotgun and an old but no less deadly M60 machine gun.

Listen up he said smartly, we do this by the numbers, no glory seeking and do not stray off alone.

We got them trapped but we do not know what their armed with or what they will do.

Yes Sir came the response from multiple voices.

"Entry team"! Your up!

They moved forward in formation hop scotching around each other, set the entry charges and blew the recently repaired doors doors, they slipped in, a small amount of small arms fire.

Resistance pacified, entry team clear, came the report on the radio.

"Second team"! Your up!

Sweep and clear he barked into the radio, it was the order they were waiting for, if you find a live prisoner, hold your position there and call for backup, do not try to pull them out unless you have no choice, move out!

Within 5 minutes, Entry team, found live Kobald, unconscious, holding position.

Second team, live human female, holding position.

Two teams dedicated to getting the civilians out raced into the building.

Entry team clear, moving forward.

Second team clear, moving forward.

moving further into the building there was a sudden rattle of gunfire, someone was putting up a fight.

"Entry team", encountering heavy resistance need backup. Gunfire could be heard over the radio,

He answered, Team leader, backup is on the way, hold your position entry team.

The rest of the teams continue your sweep and clear operation.

The entry team was pinned, whoever it was, was putting up a solid fight and they had some heavy gear.

They took shots when they could, one team member was hit, shot through the shoulder but refused to stay back and fought.

Next thing they heard was the roar of an M60 opening up and the heavy, rapid fire thud thud thud of a BAR firing!

"GRENADE"! Someone yelled and they ducked.

The barrier the defenders were hiding behind disintegrated and several bodies went flying.

Then silence.

Medic to entry teams position an order came over the radio, entry team and team leader clear.

After that they met very little resistance.

Hours later, after reports had been generated and debriefing, they were finally home.

He and Lona had a surprise, Smith was wearing her wedding ring, something she hasn't done for awhile since nearly getting her finger torn off in a fight with a neko that tried to steal him some time ago.

He could have handled her but the law at that time forbade a human from harming a liminal in all but self defense.

The neko, a very pretty female completely new to the program and human society had kidnapped him to breed her as normal for her tribe.

She had not hurt him, but under the influence of a full moon saw him as a strong, capable male that was perfect for breeding strong children and kidnapped him.

He couldn't fight her despite the fact she took him so he could breed her, she wasn't harming him, just wanting him to have sex with her, which by that time was legal under the law as long as both parties were willing adults.

Smith found them too late to stop her from having her way with him, when she charged in the neko had reacted, violently, seeing her as a threat to who she thought was now her mate, attacked.

She took a swipe at Smith, catching a claw in the ring which yanked Smiths finger and broke it.

A really slimy ratings hungry reporter got wind of it and managed to get hold of a couple of the reports on the incident, who was later arrested for illegally obtaining classified material, managed to get out a full front page article on the reports in the news service he worked for *massively embellished* before his arrest that set of a firestorm of controversy before he was arrested.

Once the incident hit the news it was a fiasco, with accusations being thrown across the aisle from both sides of the issue, some saw it as an opportunity to get rid of a law that to them promoted bestiality, witchcraft, and other things, others saw it as an opportunity to lead the anti law parties into legal traps and shut them down.

During all this they had taken Shana, the neko, home after making sure Smiths finger was taken care of and helped her understand how things work, plus they have the joy of having two very cute fuzzball children tumbling about the house.

They had retreated to the small ranch they now owned to escape constantly being hounded by reporters, supporters, anti liminal groups, some of whom had members that got violent with them and wound up being hurt and arrested, preachers, a few very well meaning, very nice people that simply could not see past their faith, religious nutbags and crazies determined to put them on what to them is the right path and "save" their souls.

It took a live, television interview with several carefully selected media outlets despite the demands of others, they even had a couple of slimy reporters from scum rags try to sneak in.

With Shana sitting in his lap and happily purring away he gave the interviews.

It was a mess for a few months even with that.

(Back to the present)

Now at home, the first thing they did was eat, then as if one mind they all headed to the private onsen they had built on their and when they discovered a hot spring not far from the house, stripped and relaxed in the warm water.

Honey, Lona was saying, I think it's time we considered retiring, this last mission was a bit too close, me and sis talked on the way home while you slept in the back, (smith and Lona are both married to him and sister/wives), we both want you to retire.

What do you think it would do to us if something happened to you? or you and sis if something happened to me?

You know how I feel about this he answered her.

Beside, don't you want to get that shooting range completed and open that you've been building for the past 5 years?

I don't have time he answered, as long as threats like that lab exist, I have to keep working.

"NO"! (Smith), you "ARE" retiring as of now, or you can sleep alone in the guest room until you do!

No more excuses, you have a family and home to look after and two loving wives and a mate that want you safe and at home.

How do you think the kids would react if you got killed and they could never see their daddy again?

But... No buts mister, smith snapped, your retiring starting today and there will be no arguing about it.

He shook his head chuckling, he new better than to argue when she got like this.

Alright, you win he said giving in, I'll retire.

I'll still remain in in an advisory capacity, but no more missions, no more combat.

Both women squealed in delight and sent a surge of water over the edge of the tub as they leaped on their husband and began showing him how much they loved him for making the right choice.

Later in the house, everyone got treated to, "WHAT'? "YOUR KIDDING, RIGHT"? Then a female voice squealing "YAY"! delightedly followed by a loud thump, then his laughter.

They walked into the living room to see a fluffy tail waving excitedly in the air behind the couch, soon as the got around it, Shana's fuzzy backside in the air as she nuzzled their man happily.

Ok, ok he was laughing, let me breath love.

She eased off, still happy but sat on his stomach thrilled he wasn't going to be going away for days at a time anymore.

He smiled, I have something for you love, he said suddenly and winked at the wives

Remember telling me once you wanted to find out what marriage is? And how we spent so much time on the computer so you could learn about it?

She nodded, like getting mated but in a more permanent way she said, remember how you said you would love to be mated to me like that?

Specially since we already have two beautiful children?

She nodded not sure where this was going.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small, felt covered box.

His wives smiled and Smith gave him her about time look.

He opened it and put a ring on Shana's finger, Shana froze with a what just happened look on her face.

He smiled, consider yourself officially proposed to love, he said.

A year later he stood at the range waiting for the group expected to arrive, before long he heard the growl of a powerful diesel engine growling its way up the road.

He made one last inspection of the firing line to make sure everything the civilians wanted to try out was in place and set.

The truck, a deuce in a half (2 and 1/2 ton dual axel truck in olive drab) pulled up and stopped in a cloud of dust, a door banged.

Then Lona's voice, "alright you apes, pile out"!

A gate banged down and voices grumbled as feet his then ground.

"Line it up apes"! Lona snapped.

A few yea, yeas and more grumbles.

Alright she said you see the door on the building over there? that is your destination, "Move out"!

"Step it up soldier, get that ass back in line"!

"This isn't a tour for you to go sight seeing, move your ass ape"!

He chuckled listening to her harassing the civilians as she herded them to the range, they asked for it he reminded himself, wanted to experience a day of what it's like to be in the military.

They got to the door and entered, he was up.

All accounted for and present Sir! Lona snapped smartly. Excellent lieutenant, I'll take it from here, Yes Sir! she answered, and bounded out.

Shana bounded in briefly and handed him a paper, hopped up and kissed his cheek and bounded out causing a few of the men to gasp in appreciation.

He began his pitch.

So you apes want to learn what it's like to handle real firepower do you?

Well, you got your chance, were going to do this by the number and all safety precautions "WILL" be observed at all times, do I make my self clear?

Grumbles, I can't hear you, grumbles.

He said it again louder, more fiercely, "I SAID" Do I make my self clear!

Yes Sir came the immediate response.

He ran down the procedures and the weapon types.

Now, let me introduce you to my best girl, the bell of the ball, the biggest, bad ass girl you'll ever want to get your hands on.

He moved a panel aside and revealed Betty, a classic military fully restored and operational automatic M60 machine gun.

The men looked on with glittering eyes, one of the women gasped, she's beautiful.

That she is soldier, that she is, when you put your arms around that gal you "WILL" know your holding something special, when you stroke her trigger and make her moan, you'll know what its like to pleasure a "REAL" woman.

"BUT"! If you don't hold her right, make love to her the right way, she will slap the snot out of you quick!

Now that you have been introduced to what we have, I wonder of theirs a handful of guts among you that think they can handle a woman like Betty!

He got them all settled in with a couple instructors that volunteered to give lessons, occasionally he would step over and give a demonstration of accuracy and tell the civilian that that's how a soldier does it.

He also notice that the woman that had commented on Betty was eyeing her after having had a go with several of the smaller rifles.

You want to have a dance with Betty? He asked her, she nodded.

Alright, then first ,let me show you how to hold her, he demonstrated firing off a few rounds, the heavy staccato of betty firing immediately got everyone's attention.

She got in position, took her hold on betty and let loose a burst, then one by one, firing in bursts, she shredded target after target as if she were born to it.

Everyone else had stopped and set down what they were firing and watched.

When she emptied the ammo box she stood up, flushed but happy.

Now "THAT'S" how a soldier does it! his voice rang out, shattering the silence once she stopped firing.

Lieutenant! Yes Sir Lona snapped after racing in at his call, go get your BAR, you and this soldier can give these apes a demonstration of what "REAL" firepower is!

Lona grinned and raced out.

While Lona went to get her BAR, he got another box of ammo and reset Betty.

When she got back he did his thing.

Now you apes, let me introduce you to a very special girl, this girl is called a BAR, Browning Automatic Rifle, M1918, not the prettiest or youngest girl in the ball, but a true beauty in her own way.

And I can tell you, when "THIS" girl says something, there is no way under our good sun will you misunderstand her!

On the line soldier he barked at Lona, lock and load, safety off!

Once she was set and he got the civilian on Betty, he back up.

Ready line clear ! "FIRE"!

Betty opened up, Lona let loose.

For the rest it was unbelievable, the loud, rapid staccato of Betty throwing slugs down the range, the heavy, rapid fire thud thud thud of the Bar ripping out rounds, "AND" he roared over the noise when he saw Smith step in with her minigun, a high pitched whine joined the thunder of two heavy caliber weapons tearing up the targets on the range.

Smith has seen Lona race into weapons storage and drag out her bar, she grinned, he's showing off again, and got her mini gun, belted it, and headed into the range.

Once the firing ceased, before they had a chance to do anything, he Said sharply.

Now, let me introduce you to the baddest, ass kickingest bitch of a woman you will ever see in your lives, this is a 7.62 caliber mini gun, capable of throwing 3000 round a minute down range, she "WILL" tear up anything she hits!

If your ever hit by one of these girls, you don't get riddled, you get turned into a cloud of red colored mist!

I personally have seem my wife here stand solo against an armored vehicle with that gun, that gun, chewed its way threw the quarter inch thick steel plate on that vehicle in less than 10 seconds!

They were awe struck.

These are the kind of toys you get to play with in the military apes.

It's not an easy life, it can be downright tedious and boring, but for what you get to play with, it's well worth it.

"Line em up"! Lona barked out since the demonstration was over for the day.

Lieutenant! He barked and pointed at the young lady, leave her here, I'll deliver her to the barracks shortly.

Yes Sir!

Lona herded the rest out and got them loaded, they heard the truck start and growl its way back down the road.

Young lady, he said once they were gone, how would you like a job?

A month later he stood waiting as usual as he heard the truck growl its way closer and stop, Lona barking orders and harassing the civilians as usual as she herded them into the range and he did his usual pitch.

The young lady he hired stood by his side in full military gear, like him.

Alright, we are going to do this by the numbers and you WILL observe full safety protocols, He added a bit to the speech because if an incident a week ago, one of the civilians, like an idiot ran out onto the range while live fire was rattling, it was by a miracle he didn't get shot or killed.

He roared at them,"THERE WILL BE NO GLORY HOUNDS OR SOUVANEER HUNTING TODAY!" "YOU WILL OBSERVE FULL SAFTEY PROTOCALLS OR YOU WILL BE ON YOUR WAY HOME IMMEDIATLY"! "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR"?!

Yes Sir came the shouted response as the new batch responded to him.

Corpral he snapped, Yes Sir, set em up.

SIR!

later as the truck growled away, I see why you do this the young lady, Lora, commented, why is that? He asked.

To coin a phrase, I love my job.

Me too, he answered.

Oh by the way, that cute lamia that seems so take with you, I haven't seen her around in a few days.

It couldn't work out she said, I can't give her what she wants, I'm not a lesbian or bi.

Unfortunately I think it broke her heart.

I'll get my wife to send out a few feelers and find her.

What say you we go get dinner.

During dinner Lona told them one of the hands that he thought he had heard crying up on the east ridge, but didn't have the time to see what it was, he thought it was just wind among rocks so never bothered to radio it in.

I'll take a jeep out on the morning he said, it seems we have a missing lamia visitor with a broken heart, I'll go scout tonight Lona said, you know I don't need to sleep but once a week anyways, I know he said and I know you can run non stop for days too.

You carried my ass out of some pretty tough scraps after all.

She blushed.

Make sure you take a phone and a radio.

An hour later a dark figure carrying a pack stepped out of the house, dropped to all fours and took off running to the east.

Three hours later the radio cracked to life in the living room, not getting any response Lona triggered an alert, the radio began emitting a high pitched while that set ones teeth on edge.

Him and Smith came hurrying out, he grabbed the mike and silence the alarm, Loan why wake us?

I found her Lona said, sounding panicked, and she's in pretty bad shape.

Keep her warm love, and pop a flare in about 20 minutes, were on the way!

Shortly him, smith and Shana were in a jeep racing across the desert at breakneck speed risking running into a culvert or ditch, Smith called the agency when they were grabbing gear and they had a couple helicopters on the way as fast as they could fly.

Lora stayed at the house, she was given a guest room so she wouldn't have to travel miles back and forth to and from work and was acting as base control and coordinating efforts.

As they raced across the desert, within 20 minutes a helicopter raced overhead with a roar, if anyone has ever see the show Airwolf, it looks just like that and just as fast, but does not have that near impenetrable armored coating.

A flare rose into the night, the hurried.

They got there, Lona had her covered up with an emergency blanket and was snuggled up to her trying to keep her warm, they piled out and dug out an emergency first aid kit while the helicopter circled overhead taking care to stay back so prop wash wouldn't kick up dust.

They radioed Lora to call for an emergency flight and she told them one was already inbound, it had just flown over the house and should be there in minutes.

A few minutes later an orange and while helicopter landed close by and several people hurried over to them with a stretcher, they moved out of the way while the treated her best they could and got her on the stretcher and into the helicopter, once they knew where she was going they took off themselves.

Shana decided to stay home, when they went to see how the lamia was doing, it wasn't that she didn't like going out, it's that unless she was with her husband and he was actively paying attention to her, she got hit on, a lot.

Even sometimes with him standing right there and holding her hand someone would hit on her.

last time some large fellow just grabbed her wrist and said your coming with me bitch, and tried to drag her off.

Her husband kicked his teeth out for that.

As much as she loved it, it worried her every time her husband had to fend off some would be Romeo looking for a taste of neko pussy.

They stayed at the hospital for a time making sure she was going to be ok and he made sure to have her transported back to house when she was released, when they got back they let Lora know how she was doing and that Lora wanted to have a talk with her, so, she would be coming here when released.

(jumping ahead 4 months)

The season was closed, they closed down the range for the winter and settled in, Lora had talked to the lamia at length and explained to her why things could never work out with them, everyone assured the girl she was beautiful and desirable and that they knew a good man would find her when the time is right.

They did take a trip into the city not long ago, and as expected no sooner than they stepped into a mall, here came a would be Romeo with his eye on Shana, he was intercepted by Lona who warned him not to even think about touching her sister wife.

He backed off in a hurry.

The rest of the day went smoothly except for one thing, that idiot that tried to drag Shana off made another appearance with 3 other men.

He walked up and got in her husbands face.

That's my bitch he said bluntly, referring to Shana, and I'm taking what's mine, now!

He smiled, I suggest you look around you.

What are going to do about it he growled, just look.

Looking around he saw a very pissed off hellhound, a sexy neko that suddenly wasn't so sexy standing there with claws and fangs bared, A woman in dark glasses talking on her cell phone and staring daggers at him, and the man stopping him from taking what he wanted who suddenly dropped into a combat stance.

The man growled dangerously, so you think your just going to take my wife do you? That hellhound with rip your throat out before you get a fist up, that neko you want so badly will have your torn off balls in her hand just as fast, that woman, you don't want to know what she will do to you, and me, I won't stop at just your teeth this time and you friends can't help you.

I told you should leave them alone you dumbshit, your on your own, he turned and walked away.

Coward he called him, you ever fought a hellhound? he yelled back, I did, got my ass kicked hard in less than 10 seconds!

You so much as raise your voice to me asshole Shana's husband growled at him, my "wives" will kill you.

If you want to stay alive, walk away, now!

I'll just call the interspecies agency and tell them you threatened me with your sluts he laughed, then you can't stop me from taking my property!

HA! came smiths voice, Agent Smith, interspecies agency, now what?

Bullshit!, She showed him her badge.

Alright he said I'll leave but I will get what's mine, sooner or later.

Your not going anywhere! Smith snapped.

You tried to forcibly take a liminal against her will, got in her and my husbands face and threatened bodily harm, do you know how many laws you have just broken? On top of that, you called me a slut!

Severall liminals walked up bearing agency badges along with another human.

This ones under arrest along with his companion, there's another I will find later.

Charges? the human asked, she listed them.

Excellent.

Oh and he matches the description of the fellow that has been seen dragging liminals out of malls and building, some of which have not been seen again, put Mika on his ass when it comes to questioning.

Yes Ma'am.

If he still won't talk, get Nela to dive his memories.

She turned to the guy, if I were you, I would talk when questioned, the last one that Nela dove was never quite the same again and Nela loves diving.

Once they were gone everyone started laughing, that was fun Smith said. Movie?

A few days later late in the evening the wives had gone off on a trip, girls night out so to speak, a spa, restaurant, movie, makeup shopping and clothes.

They would be gone over night, suited him, he was over due for a little alone time anyways.

He was sitting out on the porch enjoying the night air when he caught a slight movement in the corner of his eye, a trespasser eh, he thought to himself, someone needs a lesson.

So he lounged awhile, when whoever it was crept closer, he stood up, stepped to the edge of the porch and partially turned his back towards the movement.

Whoever it was moved a little closer then lunged at his back.

They were met by a spinning side kick as he knocked whomever it was away and dropped into a combat stance.

There was a spitting sound, you dick! Came a distinctly female voice, you knocked my fang out!

I wouldn't have if you had just introduced yourself, now, why are you on my property?

Your the only male for miles she said, and good looking too, I couldn't get near you with all the other females constantly fawning all over you!

Those females are my wives, and I'm not exactly available.

Figures...

What?

Every time I try to get a male I can't touch him.

Why don't you come in the house, and bring that fang, we may be able to save it.

She walked out of the dark as if she were a shadow herself, you really think you can save my fang? she asked, maybe, but we have to try right now.

So he led her in to the kitchen poured a little milk in a glass and dropped the fang into it.

Now, sit here and open your mouth.

He got a good look, the fang had come out cleanly, as he looked she shivered a bit as his hands gently moved her lip out of the way and he saw the tip of her adult fang just barely showing.

Exactly how old are you? He asked once he finished looking, that's not to be rude or personal but you have an adult fang that looks like it's already growing where that one got knocked out of.

Really? She said in surprise, maybe why that's why that tooth was always hurting.

Oh and I'm Nell, and I'm 19.

My names Josh, now, lets have a look at you.

She stood up and he saw that she was nude, hmmm, lovely face, perky breasts, smooth torso, nicely shaped hips and a lovely derriere, he had her blushing in seconds.

Over all I would say your very beautiful.

Me? she blushed, you will need to talk to my wives first of you want me to breed you, but I will warn you, they will want to see me put a wedding band on your finger.

It won't be one of those fuck, get pregnant and leave things.

And, I will have to date you for awhile too.

Do you have a place to stay?

No, I just sleep where I can she said.

Well, your welcome to stay here until we can get you sorted.

In the mean time, lets find you something to wear.

He brought out a box of old clothes of the girls kept around for emergencies, she squealed and started digging through the box, ohhh this is nice, he would hear her comment, omg so pretty, oh wow, then a giggle, so naughty.

Shortly she started to dress, she chose a short skirt, blue with white hem lines, a matching crop top but not a slut shirt, red sheer panties and a matching bra, black shoes with white knee length socks.

Very nice and very pretty, what say you we eat something, it's going to have to be soft because of the tooth.

Dinner was milk, process food product for the meat in it, soft bread with cactus jelly, and orange jello.

They sat in the living room and talked and got her to tell him how she came to be way out here, She told him there is a ranch to the southwest of here where she was born, a lot of people and liminals there, When she had hit 13 the ranch owner took her to his bedroom and made her have sex with him.

Not long after she was told all females were expected to have sex with the men on the ranch whenever the men wanted.

She refused, once, the owner took a belt and beat her with it, badly, then threw her into what he called a hot box and left her to suffer in the heat for 3 days.

She came out more willing.

Last time she had sex with him, he was drunk, and passed out on top of her so she tied him up, took his keys and truck and crashed it through the front gate.

She crashed the truck in a culvert but got away despite pursuit and had been wandering for days when she stumbled across this place.

He sat thoughtful for a moment, so you were raised to believe sex is how you show someone you like them? She nodded, well your going to stay here with me for awhile then and you don't have to have sex to show me you like me or anyone here.

He grabbed the phone and called his wife, and explained to her what was going on, she told him she would have some agents the tonight to provide security and to keep the girl safe.

You just relax, there will be some agents arriving soon, but don't be afraid, there here to keep you safe and the wives will be home tomorrow.

Within the hour several vehicles roared up and agent's piled out. he conferred with the lead agent and they set up a perimeter, the vehicles they moved into the building where the deuce and a half is stored along with a Sherman tank and a Russian T-60.

Say, you want to see something very cool? She giggles and nodded yes.

First he went to the safe and opened it, Smiling, let me introduce you to a very special girl, he opened the case and showed her Betty, she wow'd.

He called in the lead agent and made the armory available but made sure he knew not to let anyone tough the browning.

He carried the case and an ammo box out to the garage, when they stepped in and he hit the light her eyes went wide.

Walking over to the Sherman he told her, and here is my big boy, A genuine American made fully armed and operational Sherman combat tank, and over there is the big girl of the lot, a complete and armed Russian T-60 battle tank, I think your pursuers will have a very warm welcome if they show up here.

No kidding she said.

He climbed up on the Sherman and mounted Betty, no sooner than he did the radio crackled that 5 vehicles were approaching at high speed, alright he said, let them come in, I got a surprise for them oh get crew in her, 6 men, I have an assault vehicle you can use.

He grinned at her, think you can drive this thing? he patted the Sherman, if it's anything like that caterpillar I was taught how to drive.

6 agents rushed in and whistled appreciatively, when you said assault vehicle, you weren't kidding.

T-60 is all yours till we deal with this guys, hell yeah! one of them exclaimed and they piled into it.

The trucks pulled up in front of the house, and men armed with an assortment of rifles and shotguns piled out.

An agent stepped out of the house, what can I do for you gentleman.

You have something of mine, I'm here to take it back!

You mean the girl? Yeah, the slut! where is she? He raised his rifle.

He showed a badge, Jonathan, interspecies agency and you gentleman are tresspassing on agency property, I suggest you leave before you are arrested.

I don't give a fuck who you are give me my slut, NOW! or I'll kill you and take her anyways!

They heard a series of bolts from both in the house and behind them snap as weapons were armed.

You were saying? The agent asked mildly as if he didn't have a care in the world.

I suggest you drop the guns and surrender before things get nasty.

The man growled and shot the agent who just stood there with a disappointed look on his face, I'm a zombie you moron, I warned you, there was a roar as a huge engine started in a big garage nearby, followed by the clank of steel treads, then another.

HA! the guy said being a smart ass, your going to run into us with a tractor?

That's not a tractor the agent said.

What ever it was approached lighting them up with flood lights fllowed by another, then the flood lights died and they saw it for the first time.

Oh shit one of them said, they got a goddamned tank!

Not just one tank a voice said over a loudspeaker, now drop your fucking weapons and surrender or I'll turn your sorry asses into ashes!

Fuck you, I bet that just a damned pipe, not a cannon! one of them yelled

Oh really, the loudspeaker said, the turret on the Sherman turned and he took a bead on the furthest away truck, is this a fucking pipe? the voice said. a loud boom that made everyone's ears ring for minutes after rang out and the last truck disintegrated in a ball of fire.

Now someone just cost me 120 dollars, I'm not happy about it, so think before you do something stupid or I WILL grind your asses into dogmeat!

Two took off running, the rest surrendered.

Say, he yelled down into the turret over the noise, how about we go pay a visit to that little ranch you grew up on?

The runners were caught shortly being ran down by both a raptor and a cheetah type that had accompanied the agents. he hopped out after they shut down and told them what he had in mind, but they had to move soon, the absence of those sent her would be worrisome to the ranch men before long.

The men were getting nervous, the boss should have been back by now, one still rubbing his jaw had suggested forgetting about the slut that ran, the desert would kill her anyways.

He yelled something about her possibly getting to that ranch that always had gunfire coming from it at some kind of range in the summertime and slugged him.

So he piled some men into the trucks and took off to get the slut and make sure no one talked.

Just about dawn they heard an engine and at first thought it was the boss until they started hearing the clank clank clank of something with tracks coming at a pretty good clip.

One of the guys in the compounds towers yelled down it was a motherfucking tank that was coming.

They herded the girls into one of the buildings and locked them in, and opened their armory and pulled out a mix of semi and automatic rifles and move to practiced position.

The tanks slowed and stopped when it got within range and sat there, inside he was grinning, just wait he admonished his ad hock crew, just sitting here for a few minutes will terrify them more than charging in because they will wonder what were doing.

After about 5 minutes he rammed a shell, took aim at a tower and fired.

To the compound defenders it looked it just sat there menacing them with just it's presence alone, it sat there for about 5 minutes making them wonder what they were doing until the turret and gun moved, it pointed at one of the towers, the guy in the tower came out so fast he near took the fast way to the ground.

He barely had time to get clear before there was a boom and the cupola on the tower exploded.

The turret turned again, the gun elevated, another boom and another explosion.

Then the engine roared and the tank started to move.

It came on slowly, by this time the compound defenders were firing at it, no matter what they hit it with it just kept coming.

The tank hit the gate and pushed it aside like paper, then it turned and began driving along the fence line tearing down and crushing the fence.

What's worse is men, woman, and liminals were flooding into the compound as the fencing went down, the defenders never stood a chance.

There was one brief fight in the compound as several me locked themselves into a concrete, reinforce pump house where the wellhead was at least until a tank cannon barrel was shoved through one of the walls.

Once the fight was over he popped the hatch and the agents that crewed the tank raced out to get in in the cleanup.

The lead agent took over so when he wasn't needed anymore he piled back into the T-60 and moved out.

He took the T-60 instead of the Sherman because it has better fuel range and better armor.

the wives had gotten home by then and knew what was going on through Smith.

No sooner than he had climbed out of the tank and got his feet on the ground he got dogpiled by them.

What the hell were you doing? *smooch*Out getting in trouble again, we can't leave you alone *smooch* Running off and playing soldier again *Smooch*.

it went on like that for several minutes until they finally let him up.

Nell, come here please. She hurried over, Loves, this is the young lady I called you about, because of her we discovered that den of perverts keeping liminals for sex slaves.

Very pretty Lona commented.

And, I think we've gotten ourselves a new recruit, she's already very handy with weapons, in fact, she's the one that handled beullas cannon when we hit their compound, all I did was drive.

You already tell her she's welcome to stay? Yes.

And I already told her if she wants more than just a home, she would have to talk to my loves about it first.

Are you sure you didn't bed her Smith asked suspiciously?

I made a promise, didn't I? And when was the last time I broke a promise?

One year later.

Something moved under the covers, they were flung off the bed and Nell rose up, her toes curling and she roowwled in passion as her hips rocked back in forth.

She felt his hands on her hips, his movements inside of her, she desired him "wanted" him, her love, her husband, she was determined to show him how much she loved him.

He rolled over on top of her, somehow not disturbing their movements and began thrusting, slow and deep, taking his time to let her enjoy the sensations of being made love to for the first time, not being used as a sex object.

Her legs rose and wrapped around his hips and she began pulling herself up into him in time with his thrusts.

Normally the wives would be together with him, but this was Nell's night, the first time with her husband as they consummated their marriage.

His pace slowly but surely increased pushing them both toward that sweet edge until it happened for her for the first time, she orgasmed, intensely.

He released at nearly the same time and filled her to overflowing, he didn't stop for another solid minute until he was so exhausted he slipped off to one side and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

Next morning he spent a little time with each of his wives, Shana off to a beauty shoot, Smith and Lona off to their duties for the agency.

Shana was well respected after an incident with a would be lover, She had one man pursuing her for days relentlessly, every time she stepped out of her room or trailer he would appear and hit on her over and over until once, in front of everyone, she grabbed his crotch and shoved her claws into his balls and accused him of being a would be rapist.

She growled at him if he so much as looked in her direction again, she would rip his balls off and make him eat them while he bled to death.

He never bothered her again and when would be lover boys decided they wanted her they are told she was a married woman that never cheats on her husband no matter what and that they did not want to fuck with, ever, no matter how badly they wanted to fuck her.

Only one didn't listen, he spent the next 6 months getting his face and the muscles of one arm rebuilt, he was so determined to have her he tried to rape her.

Lana was now a part of Smiths MON team and their lead investigator, she could dive someone's memories with a 98% accuracy in interpretation.

Smith had been promoted to head supervisor and they all were kept quite busy except vacations and weekends.

That left Nell plenty of time to love her husband and work for the military experience camp they ran.

The rest of the wives were happy with Nell and adored her, Specially Lona, because she was a bisexual horny little slut in the sheets like herself.

Nell and her husband had the next two weeks alone and believe me, she intended to make the most of it.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Feel free to comment, critique, offer suggestions, but please, no grammar Nazi's I know there's errors and they will be fixed as time permits.


End file.
